Modern portable consumer and industrial electronics, especially client devices such as navigation systems, cellular phones, portable digital assistants, and combination devices, are providing increasing levels of functionality to support modern life including location-based information services. Numerous technologies have been developed to utilize this new functionality.
In our increasingly mobile society, users will frequently enter into areas where they are unfamiliar with speed limits or safety concerns. There are many technological solutions to take advantage of this new device location opportunity. Research and development in existing technologies can take many different directions. One existing approach is to use location-based services to provide a device with up-to-date speed limit information that can be used to warn the user of excess speed.
Excess speed alarms can take any number of forms in electronic devices, and provide a valuable service to drivers who already have too many things to worry about on the road. However, the alarms lack features that would help a user maintain a proper safe speed.
Thus, a need still remains for a navigation system that does more than simply warn a driver once they have exceeded a speed limit or safe speed. In view of the increasing traffic problem and subsequent increase in accidents, the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is critical that answers be found for these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.